Hopeless
Revamp sooon H'opeless is Limey's Dragonsona. Please do not mess with her!' She is the leader of the mysterious group, the Dusk Society. This is still a WIP Appearance The strange dusk light fills the streets of Possibility as dragons scurry to their homes. You finish buying some fabrics from a grumpy merchant and start heading to your home, as you notice a strange dragon in an alley wearing a sleek black hood. From what you can tell, they have ultraviolet claws, with sharp, silver, ends. A wicked IceWing tail glimmers silver, like glass. They turn around, and you get a good look at her face. The dragon has black scales nearly everywhere. She has bluish-silverish swirls by her eyes and clear-blue scales climb up her body in a crystalline pattern. The sun slips behind the mountains, and the dragon notices you. She fists up her talon and you blackout. Personality Hopeless feels empty, and even though she doesn't know, she has a quiet want of revenge on the people who offended her. She is lonely and sings a song to herself whenever she sad. me! me? world?!?! know! Cause....................... me... me? away? me? day? be!!!!!! Cause........... Hopeless thinks she has no friends and doesn't trust many. She gets distressed when dragons she trusts don't tell her what she needs to know. She would stare at them in disbelief asking them why they wouldn't tell, and if they didn't trust her. She is smart and a good actress, so she can pass extremely well at lying. Not only that, but Hopeless is very good at telling when someone is crying. She is creative and clever and wants to reach her dreams and goals, though at times it feels just what she was named: Hopeless. Occupation Hopeless is usually busy with the DS, but during her free time, she writes books. She sneaks things from stands for money or food. She is manipulative and convincing a great negotiator when it comes to stealing. She has not yet published any of her books but hopes to one day publish her book "All The Leaves In A Jungle" in Possibility. Abilities Hopeless has Clearsight's powers. The ability to see multiple futures. She can read minds, but only when she puts effort into it. She has frost breath, and very powerful at that. It is so hot that it's cold. She froze and burned Frozen Burn Forest, just to cover-up the DS. Relationships She had parents, of which she never knew. She had some brothers, one older, five younger, of which she didn't know what happened to. She was left alone, at school, and riled up an angry group, call the Dusk Dragonet Society (DDS). One of the members of the group, Darkfog, was a handsome NightWing SeaWing hybrid, that Hopeless has a crush on. Darkfog had a crush Hopeless, but once everyone found out, he stopped. Someone else had his eyes on Hopeless the whole time, though. Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (LimeyTheRainwing)